Jelly Otter
Jelly is a young magenta/fuchsia otter who is the sister of Peanut Otter and Butter Otter, and the middle child of the Otter family. She is also one of the main protagonists of PB&J Otter, alongside her siblings. In ToonWorld, she is 11 years old, but in PB&J Otter and its revival The New Adventures of PB&J Otter, she is depicted as being 5 years old. Jelly's current 11-year old self is voiced by Ashleigh Ball (who also voiced both Applejack and Rainbow Dash from MLP: FiM), while her younger 5-year old self is voiced by Ava Acres, although she was originally voiced by Jenell Brook Slack in the 1998 "PB&J Otter" cartoon. Appearance Jelly is a slender magenta otter with a white muzzle and belly, a black nose, and indigo hair. As a 5-year old, Jelly is strangely taller than her brother, Peanut, who is older than her. Jelly doesn't usually wear a lot of clothing, other than black and white shoes with pink socks. As an 11-year old, Jelly now wears a yellow T-shirt with purple sleeves and pink trim, blue shorts, and black bands around her ankles, since she now prefers to go barefoot. Her hair is now very long and scruffy, and almost reaches her shoulders. Personality In her ToonWorld debut, Jelly was shown to have been aggressive and crazy, since she was somehow kidnapped and brainwashed by Madame Mousey. At the time, Jelly had shaggier fur and hair, and her left eye was scratched out in a fight, which left a scar on her left eye. In ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie, Jelly was often shown alongside Madame Mousey, implying that the former may have been a minion of the latter. However, in ToonWorld All-Stars 2 (which is still in development), Jelly gets tired of Madame Mousey treating her like a slave, and betrays the E.V.I.L Troop. After reuniting with Peanut and Butter, Jelly soon redeems herself and becomes a good guy, err, gal. Prior to the ToonWorld All-Stars movies (and also after she redeems herself in ToonWorld All-Stars 2), Jelly is shown to be caring and is the brain of the family, who often solves ideas and helps out. She is usually the one that suggests doing a "Noodle Dance" and is often the one to come up with ideas. In "PB&J Otter", Jelly usually plays with Pinch Raccoon, but because of Jelly's tomboy attitude, she isn't always in favor of some of Pinch's more "girly" pastimes, such as giving makeovers. Gallery Older_Jelly_Otter.png|An older version of Jelly's teenage self, made around 2015-2016(?) Molly Kangaroo and friends as Fireside Girls.png|Jelly, along with Dotty Dog, Molly Kangaroo, Cassie (from Dragon Tales), Nutsy Koala, Sunny Funny, Yoko the Cat, Sally Cat, and Brittney the Dog, all dressed up as Fireside Girls. PB&J Otter as Spyro-style Dragons (Classic).png|Jelly and her siblings as Classic Spyro-style dragons. This is probably how they'd appear if they were in the Classic Spyro trilogy. PB&J Otter in Rosemary Wells style.png|Jelly and her siblings in Rosemary Wells' style. 1970's style PB&J Otter Dance.png|Jelly and her siblings all in the style of the 1975 Japanese children's cartoon "Manga Nihon Mukashi Banashi" imitating the famous "Dancing Otter" meme. Peanut and Jelly hug.jpg|Young Jelly hugging her brother. PB&J Power Rangers.png|Jelly and her siblings as Power Rangers. Peanut; I don't know what's gotten into Jelly....jpg Peanut and Jelly with M&M's.png|This is what happens when you let Peanut and Jelly near M&M's! Peanut and Jelly with can phones.jpg|Can phones! 13.JPG|What are we going to do with this tub of babbleberries? PB&J Otter beat up the Breadlosers.png|Jelly and her siblings beating up the no-good Breadwinners! PB&J Otter under the Brain Drain Spell.png|Jelly and her siblings under the Brain Drain spell. PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 1.jpg|Doing the Noodle Dance. PB&J Otter TLK style.png|Jelly and her siblings as TLK-style lion cubs! (Credit to kisini on Deviantart for the base.) Human PB&J.png|Human versions of Jelly and her siblings. PB&J as Loulou-style Rabbits.png|Jelly and her siblings as 2002 Loulou-style rabbits. Raydroid and PB&J Ottdroids.png|Robot versions of Jelly and her siblings, as well as a Raydroid (robot version of 1995 Rayman) Gender-Bent PB&J.png|Gender-Bent versions of Jelly and her siblings. Jelly; I don't think Munchy sees the Recycling Boat!.png|"I don't think Munchy sees the recycling boat!" Jelly; We need to use our noodles..png|"We need to use our Noodles!" (by Noodle, she means Brain.) Jelly in the bathtub.png|Jelly taking a bath in "Tub 'O Butter". Peanut and Jelly 2.jpg|With Peanut in "El Dorado, Seat of Gold". Jelly Skateboarding.png|Riding on a skateboard with radical skills! Jelly putting her face in the water.png|Jelly dunking her face in the water in the episode "Otter in the Water". Silly girl! Teenage_Jelly_Otter.png|Jelly as a 15-year old otter. Category:Characters Category:Otters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Jim Jinkins Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Lake Hoohaw Citizens Category:Major Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Friends of Justin Puppy